


Almas gemelas

by koenigher



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koenigher/pseuds/koenigher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo había creído en las almas gemelas. Pero Kylo Ren estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por historias de fantasía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almas gemelas

Ben Solo creía en las almas gemelas, soñaba con el momento en que conocería a la suya, idealizaba a esta persona desconocida que un día se convertiría en su mundo, después de todo ¿porque no hacerlo? Sus padres eran almas gemelas, y a pesar de sus buenos y malos momentos, solo tenía que mirarlos para saber que eran el uno para el otro y que al igual como les había pasado a ellos, allá afuera en alguna parte estaba también alguien para él, la persona que lo completaría en todo sentido.

A veces podía disfrutar tardes enteras escuchando de sus padres las historias de cómo dos personas distintas se encuentran un buen día y sienten esa conexión instantánea, que los marca para siempre, solo una mirada y todo cambia. Oía con atención, como ellos mismos habían terminado juntos, como un instante lo había cambiado todo, como al principio habían sido demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo. Oh pero cuando lo hicieron… en un solo beso y con una pequeña declaración habían sellado para siempre sus destinos, ya no eran Han y Leia, eran uno, para siempre.

Sus miradas cómplices le decían con cariño, que también a él le pasaría, conocería a alguien y ese alguien seria su todo, su razón de ser, su alma gemela. Y Ben los miraba y sonreía, porque no había duda en él, algo así le pasaría algún día. 

* * *

Kylo Ren vivía para sí mismo, para la causa en la que creía, la que lo había llenado de poder. Sus padr… _los padres de Ben Solo_ , no había hecho más que demostrarle que los lazos eran inútiles, que la persona que tu más querías siempre terminaba lastimándote. A pesar de sus promesas, las largas ausencias de Han Solo no habían hecho más que evidenciar que un alma gemela no hacia tu vida mejor, solo te llenaba de la más fría y absoluta miseria, porque si se alejaban de tu lado, el vacío que dejaban al irse era profundo y doloroso.

Aún así. Kylo Ren conocería al General Hux y aquello que pensó que nunca le pasaría, lo alcanzo sin siquiera buscarlo. Solo basto una mirada y la conexión instantánea de la que le habían hablado estaba allí. Fue como un tirón en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, una leve punzada no muy diferente a la que haría un cuchillo al atravesar su piel, pero a la vez distinta, más fuerte, más letal, más dolorosa. Y al instante siguiente no había pesar o dolor por la herida, sino una tranquilidad extraña, casi pacífica.

De ese momento a las caricias compartidas en silencio no paso mucho tiempo, era una atracción natural la que los hacia entregarse el uno al otro, al menos tras puertas cerradas. A ojos de los demás seguían siendo los mismos, a pesar de las marcas que debajo de la ropa indicaban su pertenencia al otro.

Hux no era cálido, el besaba como daba órdenes: directo, sin siquiera pensarlo, porque para él era de lo más sencillo. No susurraba dulces palabras en su oído, parecía conducido por el odio, por un afán de destrozar de aniquilar, por probar que esto que ellos tenían no era nada para él. Porque odiaba sentir ese vacío en el pecho cuando Kylo se alejaba, pero nunca lo diría.

Después de todo ¿quién dijo que tu alma gemela tenía que ser buena para ti? Podía hacerte daño y lastimarte pero siempre volverían a estar juntos, los unía algo más trascendental que un mero sentimiento, estaban unidos para siempre sin importar las circunstancias. A pesar de que terminaran destruyéndose los unos a los otros.

_Después de todo demasiado amor puede hacerte daño y la persona indicada no es siempre la correcta._

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic en años, pero tenía que escribir algo de este par porque me producen demasiados feels y quería explorar el tema de las almas gemelas en ellos dos.  
> Disculpen cualquier error en la redacción y gracias por leerlo!


End file.
